Abby's New Assistant
by shadowgrl94
Summary: Federal Agency forensic scientists are being targeted and Abby is ordered to have a bodygaurd/lab assistant. Okay I couldn't think of a better summary but please read and review! T for mild swearring might turn to M later...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own the show NCIS but I do own Miss Pierce. This takes place awhile after the episode Jackknife and Gibbs isn't wearing his sling anymore.

Vance is in his office, looking absently at the family photo on his desk when Cynthia beeps in.

"Director Vance, Director Morrow of Homeland Security is one line 1 for you. He says it's urgent." Leon's eyebrows rose heavenward, curious of what the second former NCIS director had to discuss.

"Thank you Cynthia." He replied as he picked up the receiver.

"This is Director Vance."

"Hello Leon. Are you busy today?"

"No. Crime has been kind of… quiet here lately." He heard the other man laugh in surprise.

"_Really_, what, did Agent Gibbs retire?"

"No he's still terrorizing my agency." The two chuckled. The sudden silence on the other end made alarms go off in Vance's head. He stayed quiet, waiting for his colleague to speak.

"Listen, I'd like you to come down to the Pentagon as soon as you can. There is some information you need to hear that can't be said over the phone." Going back to business mode, Vance stood from his chair.

"Of course, I'll be there in fifteen." After saying their goodbyes, they hung up. Vance grabbed his trench coat and pocketed his cell phone as he left the office.

"Cynthia, I'm going to a briefing. If anyone asks for me, tell them I'm in a meeting."

"Yes Director." Replied Cynthia the moment the door began to fully shut.

**Two Days Later…**

The elevator doors opened with a 'ping' as a fidgety Abby stepped out. Being the first to notice her anxiety, Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he rose from his chair.

"What's the matter Abbs?" At that comment, Ziva and McGee looked up from their computer screens.

"Vance called me up from the lab…"

"I wonder why he did that." Ziva thought aloud.

"What if he called me up because something happened to my parents? Or something happened to Billy?" Abby gasped suddenly, her eyes growing wide.

"Or maybe he wants to fire me!"

"Over my dead body!" growled a low voice. Tony and Abby swiveled around to see their boss clenching a large Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Vance wants both of us up there." Gibbs notified Abby, his tone softening a little.

"Well Vance would be insane to take your badge Boss. So it can't possibly be that." Commented DiNozzo.

"It could be related to the high-jacking case" Guessed Ziva. Gibbs took another sip of his coffee. His gut was yelling "Warning! Warning!" and he never liked it when his gut told him that. It was the same feeling he got when he entered that deserted diner to see Jenny… laying there in a pool of her own blood.

"Come on Abbs." Gibbs started to the staircase, knowing the forensic scientist was reluctantly following.

"This better be good." Gibbs said to himself. Director Vance looked up from the file he was reviewing when he heard his door open.

"Good Morning Agent Gibbs, Miss Scuito."

"Please don't fire us!" squealed out the nervous Goth as she clapped her black gloved hands over her mouth. The corners of Vance's mouth twitched. His reaction was to laugh at the absurd outburst but he knew he had to stay professional.

Rest assures Miss Scuito that was _not _my intention." His eyes watched the forensic scientist's posture relax as she smiled. Gibbs' ice cold stare remained.

"Two days ago I got an urgent call from Homeland security Director Morrow. He warned that the forensic scientists from agencies such as the FBI, ICE, DEA, CIA, Army CID, and NCIS are being targeted. We don't know specifically who yet so I'm ordering every NCIS forensic scientist to have a body guard or in undercover terms, a lab assistant."

"What! No!" hollered an infuriated Abby.

"I can have my team rotate security." Gibbs stated. Vance shook his head.

"I knew you would say that. The LA team requested the same but SecNav won't take any other suggestions. So the agencies are mixing their undercover specialists that have no connection to the forensic what so ever." Picking up the file he was skimming, he handed it to Abby.

"This is your new assistant, Miss Pierce. "

**In the Lab**

Abby slammed the manila folder onto her desk.

"Humph! New assistant!" she grumbled. "What's gonna happen this time? Is _she_ going to be the attacker and kill me the moment she comes in?"

"I don't think so." Abby spun around in fright as she heard an unfamiliar voice. It came from a woman 5 inches shorter than her (probably 2 if she wasn't wearing platforms) with her hand tied in a tight ponytail and wearing grey tailored pants, a violet top and what looked like black Danner boots. On her neck, Abby noticed she was wearing dog tags.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shrilled Abby. The woman took a sip of the coffee in her hand and shook her head.

"Not likely. Even if the blood vessels in your heart did have problems, a heart attack wouldn't have been caused by my frightening you." Abby blinked a few times. Her posture unmoving as the atmosphere began to get awkward, the stranger walked up to Abby, and her hand out.

I'm Miss Pierce, your new lab assistant." Abby's body grew more tense and her nostrils flared. Not intimidated, but aware of the sudden mood change in the other woman, she lowered her hand and stepped back.

Listen, I don't want to be here anymore than you maybe even more but we both can't disregard SecNav so I'm stuck. If we just get through this, soon this whole thing will blow over and I can get out of here. Alright?" Abby eyed the woman. She certainly had a lot of spunk for such a small woman.

"I wonder if she knows Ziva at all." She thought to herself.

"If you are going to be my new assistant I need to know what you can _assist _in."

"Ballistic analyzing is something I did in my old job. I'm a strict organizer as well." was her reply. Slowly nodding, Abby scrutinized the woman more. She noticed that not _once _in their conversation did the woman fidget, hunch or even slouch. She shifted her eyes cautiously, survey the area. Something within Abby began to trust her but Abby's mind simply couldn't. She had a rough past with assistants after all.

**Author's Note: **So did you like it? Please review. I would LOVE suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still sadly I don't own NCIS just Pierce.

Abby's at her computers fiddling with the tox screen for Harrison's team and watching her new assistant out of the corner of her eyes when she thought she wasn't looking. The woman was now wearing a white lab coat like Abby's and walking around the laboratory as if she were familiarizing herself to everything.

"So what do I call you?" Abby asked, breaking the silence that has permeated the room. Miss Pierce halted by the evidence table, angling her body to see the forensic scientist better.

"Excuse me?"

"What do I call you? I feel ridiculous calling you 'Miss Pierce' if that even _is _your real name. So what do I call you?" The woman smirked a very Gibbs lopsided smirk causing Abby to wonder if they were somehow related.

"I have quite a few names. Just call me Pierce."

"I'm Abby." They nodded at each other and resumed what they were doing before. Around noon that day, Pierce noticed that the tense, young Goth was looking sort of drained. It reminded the secret bodyguard of her own forensic scientist back at work. He always had to have his red bull or he didn't seem to function properly.

They both heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and Pierce cautiously went to the door. Coming towards her was an average sized man with marine cut silver hair. In his hands were a big cup printed with the name 'Caf-Pow' and a Styrofoam cup of what smelt like coffee. She noticed that he had a gun holstered to his waist. He wasn't looking up so she couldn't really see his face.

"Freeze" She ordered, using her Sergeant Major tone. The man's head shot up as he stopped walking.

"Pierce, Relax its just Gibbs." grumbled Abby, annoyed that she hasn't been able to get her drink yet. The two stared at each other. Ice blue eyes meeting angry ocean ones. What shocked Abby was that Gibbs was the one to look away first.

"It's alright Abby. I know the drill." He slowly set the drinks on the ground so the woman blocking the entryway could see. Then opened his blazer to show he was getting out his ID and badge, handing it to her. She took it, looking at the photo and back.

"Supervisory Special Agent L.J. Gibbs." She stated, handing it back to him obviously content. "I'm still going to have to ask you to relieve yourself of your weapons sir." To say Gibbs was impressed was something. He took out his SIG from the side holster and his knife from his ankle holster. Kicking them both to her with his feet.

"Okay, you can come in now." Gibbs picked up the drinks and entered.

"Finally!" Shouted Abby, snatching her beloved Caf-Pow and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Boss man!" It was as if he hadn't heard his favorite lab rat. Gibbs was too busy looking at the woman Abby called 'Pierce'. The woman made Gibbs' gut twist and flop around. His heartbeat increased whenever her eyes came upon him. He shook his head mentally and focused his attention back on Abby.

"You gotta case yet?" He shook his head, taking a gulp of his coffee. From his peripheral vision, he saw the small woman looking at his coffee like she would pounce him to get it.

"Not that you would mind." a voice in the back of his head chastised him. He stored the little coffee information in the back of his mind for later.

"Oh! Um Gibbs this is Pierce, my new _assistant." _For the second time that day, Gibbs shocked Abby. Usually he would just glare at the offending hand but this time he took it in his own. She watched as their heads snapped up, their eyes meeting. Like they shocked each other. They held hands for a long while, their lips creeping up into small smiles.

"Okay Awkward." Abby thought. She coughed, breaking the two out of their reverie.

"Did you talk to SecNav yet?" The usually gruff, ex-marine looked like a nervous probie as he rubbed the back of his head looking down at the ground. Was that a faint blush Abby witnessed?

"Yeah. I'm workin' on it."

"Good."

"I'll see ya later Abby, Pierce." With that he swiveled around on his heel and left. Once the elevator doors closed he head slapped himself.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

Author's Note:Second Chapter up and I know it's short I promise I'll make the next one longer. More reviews and suggestions would be great help. Love you guys!


End file.
